Encounter
Encounter is the first episode of the Buddy Complex anime, that introduces most of the main characters in the series. It is also the first episode of the To the Future Arc. Plot Aoba Watase is a normal first year high school student coming back to school after summer break when a mysterious robot comes after him. He has never seen it before, but its pilot seems to know him and wants him dead. However, luckily for him, a classmate named "Hina Yumihara" saves him and brings him into a robot of her own. FUNimationDAISUKI Synopsis As the war between the two factions the Free Pact Alliance and the Zogilian Republic continues in the future, a mysterious time vortex opens up and begins to devour everything in it's path. One such soldier is sucked into the vortex and thrown into the past, more specifically, the year 2014. When he finally deduces where (and when) he is, he sets out to find a presumably and seemingly notorious man by the name of "Aoba Watase". Aoba, a young high school student, was just starting school from his summer vacation. Just barely making it on time, Aoba meets up with his friends who tell him his new seating arrangement. He was to sit next to Hina Yumihara and near the windows. Although he's never talked to her much over the years, there was something odd, different, and interesting about her that peaked his interest. After school, Aoba starts spending his time by playing a bit of basketball. Hina, sitting near the court gets an alert of incoming danger. Despite her efforts to secure the three friends, the unknown mecha soldier lands at Aoba's school threatening to obliterate him. Missing the first shot, the four classmates run for safety throughout the school. Managing to separate himself from his friends, Aoba manages to escape into the city in an attempt to outrun his assailant. Hina, managing to catch up to Aoba, tell him to follow her, as she can save him. Confused, Aoba follows her to a warehouse, to which he wonders if she's inside. Too late to react, the soldier towers over Aoba ready to attack again. Attempting to run, Aoba is corned by another unknown mecha. However, this one is revealed to be Hina. Upon staggering the first, opposing mecha, she tells Aoba to come with her and forces him into the cockpit. As the skirmish between mechas carry on, Hina is able to subdue her opponent. Given the time, Aoba questions her on exactly what was going on. She explains that she is a time-traveler, who came from the future to protect Aoba from this exact incident. When he asks her how she knew this would happen, she told him that his future self had warned and told her of these events. Having completed her mission and causing an uproar, the police and tourist begin to gather around and Hina prepares to leave. However, much to their surprise, the assailant rises again to hunt his quarry and grabs of hold of Hina's mecha, and prepares to self destruct. In a panic, Hina tries her best to get loose, but to no avail. Keying into the anomaly that sent the soldier back in time, Hina believes the only way to save Aoba is to send them both into the vortex. She asks Aoba to put his faith into her, which he does rather easily, causing her to blush and berate him for putting his faith in people so easily. Barely getting through the vortex, the soldier's Valiancer explodes and Hina begins to explain that everything will be okay. Sharing a sentimental smile, she tells him that he is going into the future where a person named Dio is awaiting him. Hina then begins to fade away into the light of the vortex, leaving Aoba to await his fate. Waking up into the future, Aoba finds himself within a blue Valiancer called Luxon, and also on a battlefield surround by two opposing forces. Major Battles References Trivia *The title may refer to Bizon Gerafil's first meeting with Aoba, chronologically speaking, as Aoba does not know him yet. This may also refer to Aoba's first encounter with the Coupling system, or his encounter with Hina Yumihara. 01